<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hurt by In_fridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672849">hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge'>In_fridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>テンション不是很高安静异常的战兔和感觉有什么不对劲但是搞不清情况的龙我</p><p>这样的两个人包扎（龙我的）伤口的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>突如其来想写莫名其妙写完的小短篇</p><p>时间线不明＋不可避免的ooc＋可能没什么cp感</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>龙我死死盯着战兔手里的医药箱，仿佛盯着擂台上的对手，眼神凶狠。</p><p>战兔无视了搭档闹的怪脾气，却也没什么好心情，扯着龙我把人丢进椅子里。</p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p>没头没尾的疑问句搞得龙我很头大，原本他就听不太懂战兔那些每个字都能理解连起来就完全搞不明白的问题，没想到完全去掉那些他听不懂的定语和修饰之后科学家的疑问更难懂了。</p><p>算了，反正大概是在问smash的状况，或者是自己的伤势，糊弄过去也不打紧。龙我脑子里的线路图打一开始就没有思考这个选择支。</p><p>进行了一番并没有结果的思想斗争龙我最后还是不打算跟小题大做的战兔生气，用含着自暴自弃意味的语气给出回答：“还行。”</p><p>龙我边吐出几个敷衍的音节边抬眼看战兔的表情，过于高深莫测的科学家只有表情变化是他浑身上下唯一能让龙我一眼看懂的东西。</p><p>“……”</p><p>战兔没给出回复，表情也和刚进地下室那会儿没什么区别，没有想象中的情绪激动让龙我摸不着原本就没有的头脑。那不是生气也不是悲伤，连不以为意的感情都说不上。</p><p>然后空气间突然就挤满了沉默。</p><p>沉默其实是乍一看很是热闹的地下室最永恒的主题，战兔的研究需要安静，吵醒了美空得被剁成明天的早餐，龙我不喜欢沉默却也学会了自己找个地方做些动静不大的肌肉训练。所以两人之间的沉默并没有带来什么特殊的氛围，就只是沉默着。战兔把医药箱打开抛出几个瓶瓶罐罐和创口贴纱布，坐在椅子上的人精准地接住每一个空投物资。</p><p>只要借助摩擦力就能使带轮子的转椅咕噜咕噜地撞在另一边的桌子上，肌肉笨蛋不晓得这意义重大的物理学原理，只是凭着直觉和学习能力学着科学家的样子操纵着椅子拐来拐去，最后停在镜子前边。战兔没用几步跟了上去。</p><p>龙我从未觉得抗拒搭档的帮忙包扎有什么好处，尽管他擅长受伤也擅长处理受伤，四只手好过一双手的道理倒也是从香澄那听说过的。所以战兔能看到被卷起来的T恤底下是大大小小的淤青，没被衣服挡着的地方就是些渗着血的伤口，仔细数来这次的伤口大约算是少的，比平均值要低好几道。</p><p>龙我自己先对着镜子把自己的脸贴满了大半，战兔则是负责他背上的和腿上的伤。纱布隔绝了战兔的体温，实际上就算是擦药时指尖那些微的温度也不是龙我能感受到的。就像是单核cpu的处理器，龙我只有空想自己最好别再嘶嘶的吸气了，疼是疼的，事后被战兔美空他们联合起来嘲笑那得更加心痛。至于擅长多线程的战兔，则是在每一次龙我发出压抑的气声时停顿一小会，在炸虾辫不再颤抖的时候若无其事地继续。</p><p>四只手的动作确实很迅速，何况是配合良好的四只手。</p><p>龙我记得自己老妈以前说过腹部吹多了冷风是要感冒的，完成最后一点儿包扎之后他赶紧扒拉整齐自己的衣服。原因在于地下室的空调开得比适宜温度略低，战兔视实验器材的散热比其他所有人的舒适更重要。</p><p>比起战兔的围巾和大风衣龙我的T恤就算是穿戴整齐了还是显得单薄。总感觉有些冷的龙我下意识想搓搓手暖和起自己，一时忘记了他满身满手都是刚上完药的伤口，让他搓手时疼得倒吸一口凉气。</p><p>“——好痛！”</p><p>耳边突如其来的声音吓得战兔一哆嗦。科学家的表情终于是有了变化，配合的一声叹气最后消融在喉咙里。</p><p>两双眼睛的视线因为骚动撞在一起，两人说不准这一下是谁更痛一些。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>